DESCRIPTION: This proposal requests support to conduct a survey of recent immigrants from China's Fujian province, many of them are undocumented. Research plans call for sampling four communities in eastern Fujian and out- migrants located in the New York metropolitan area. For comparison purpose, survey of two additional communities will be carried out in southern Fujian where many individuals emigrated to Southeast Asian countries. In addition to individual and household level information, community level information will be collected as well. A modified version of the questionnaire used in Mexican Migration Project (by Douglas Massey) will be administered in both Fujian and the New York metropolitan area. Once data collection is completed, the project will proceed to the next stage: data analysis. The goals of data analysis are: (1) to provide a systematic description of immigrants from Fujian to the New York metropolitan area; (2) to test three Hypotheses derived from network theory of migration; (3) to examine the adaptation process of Fujianese immigrants in the New York metropolitan area; (4) to assess the impact of international migration on immigrant-sending communities in Fujian, China.